


Sleepover

by fuckingcommissions



Series: MLP Commissions [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Holding Contests, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Humanized. The Cutie Mark Crusaders invade the Mane Six's sleepover and are told they can stay on one condition: if one of the three girls can win a holding contest with the older girls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old commission.

“This is _so boring_ ,” complained Scootaloo, looking back and forth between her two friends. When Sweetie belle nodded in agreement, Applebloom sighed.

“Well, what do ya think we should do about it?” she asked. “My big sister's having a sleepover too, so we got stuck inside!” Normally, they had their sleepovers outside, in the barn, but with Applejack's friends over, they had had to relocate.

“That's it!” Scootaloo said, brightening. “Let's go over there!”

“But Applejack said-”

“Forget what she said! I bet they're having lots of cool fun that we're missing out on!” she insisted. “We should definitely go over there!”

“Yeah, that _does_ sound like fun,” said Sweetie belle. “Come on, Applebloom, let's go!”

“Alright,” she said finally, giving in. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

~X~

“Nope. Nuh uh. No way,” said Rainbow Dash, as soon as the three girls poked their heads into the barn.

“But we haven't even said anything yet!” protested Sweetie belle.

“I don't care,” replied the other girl. “Whatever it is you're gonna say, or ask, my response is still the same. No.”

“Come _on_ ,” Scootaloo said, trying to impress her idol. “We'll be cool, I swear! Just let us stick around!”

“Ya really think so?” asked Rainbow Dash, smirking. “You really think you can keep up with the big kids?”

“Absolutely!”

“Well, then, I'll tell ya what we big kids do at parties and if you're scared, you can go running back to your little baby party. What big kids do, is they have games and challenges that you couldn't possibly hope to compete in.”

“And what exactly is that?” asked Applejack, incredulous. She wanted the girls gone as much as the next person, but she had no idea what Rainbow Dash was going on about this time.

“Well, I was thinkin' something to prove who the real grownups are. Such as, a holding contest!”

All of the girls in the room spoke in unison, showing disbelief, confusion, and, for some of them, outright refusal. They all seemed to think that Rainbow Dash was out of her mind with her suggestion, but she held up a hand to quiet everyone down.

“Come on, guys, I'm serious! If one of the older girls lasts the longest, the kids have to leave, and if one of them wins, they can stay.”

“That's ridiculous,” said Applejack, shaking her head. Her little sister nodded along with her.

“Okay, I guess you two don't have to play,” she replied. “On account you being huge chickens and all.”

“I am _not_ ,” said Applejack.

“I ain't a chicken neither!” protested Applebloom.

Instead of answering them, Rainbow Dash just clucked, making chicken wings with her arms and flapping.

“Enough!” Applejack shouted. “Fine. I'm in! Just don't start cryin' when I beat ya.”

“I'm in too,” Applebloom added. “But I'm the one that's gonna be winnin', sis.”

“I was already in,” said Scootaloo. “I was never afraid! So, who else is gonna play?”

“Ooh, I'm in, I'm in!” Pinkie Pie cried, raising her hand and bouncing. “I positively _love_ games!”

“What about you, Fluttershy?”

“I...well...I guess...if everyone else is going to play,” she said softly, already dreading the outcome of this game. She was embarrassed about having to ask to go to the bathroom in normal situations. How would she handle having to hold it in front of everyone?  
“Well, _I_ most certainly will not be participating,” said Rarity. “It's simply unladylike to play such games!”

“Yeah!” said Sweetie belle, more to agree with her sister than anything else.

“Do I hear a few more chickens in the room?” asked Rainbow Dash, smirking wickedly.

“None of that nonsense,” Rarity replied. “I am not a chicken. I simply do not wish to participate in such a vulgar game. Any real lady would feel the same way.”

“Wouldn't a real lady be able to hold it?” asked Applejack, joining in. “Wouldn't a real lady win? So what's holdin' ya back?”

“I...I...” Rarity tried to think of some sort of argument but nothing came to her. “Very well! I'll participate, if only to show you guys who the ladies are here!”

“Me too!” Sweetie belle piped up. “I'm in too!”

“Well, if everyone else is playing, I guess I will too,” said Twilight Sparkle, curious about what the results would be.

“Then it's settled! We'll get the drinks ready and let the games begin!” declared Rainbow Dash.

~X~

When they had consumed all the drinks required for the contest, Rainbow Dash said, “Okay, now we have to strip down to just our panties.”

“ _What_?”

“No, listen, listen! Someone might try to hide it if they're starting to lose. You can keep your shirts on, but we have to be able to see if someone's trying to hide anything! It's the only way to make the game fair.”

Though they were all a bit shy about doing something like that, each of them also wanted the game to remain fair, so they all stripped down as requested. Rainbow Dash wore blue panties with a cloud and rainbow lightning bolt printed on them. Applejack's were orange with three apples, Twilight Sparkle's were purple with pink stars, Rarity's were white with three diamonds, Pinkie Pie's were a bright pink with little balloons, and Fluttershy's were light pink with butterflies. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie belle's were plain, colored orange, yellow, and white, respectively.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all tried to adjust to having their panties visible to everyone, but it was soon broken by Pinkie Pie saying, “Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've already _really_ gotta go!”

“I don't feel anything yet,” boasted Rainbow Dash. “I already have this one in the bag!”

“Well, I don't feel anything neither,” replied Applejack, not willing to be counted out so soon. “So, I think I'm the one whose got this in the bag!”

“Not a chance!” she shot back, her competitive streak showing.

“Both of you are wrong! If anyone's gonna win this thing, it's gonna be _me_ ,” said Scootaloo.

“Dream on, pipsqueak!”

The more headstrong girls bickered back and forth for a bit, all insisting that they would be the one to win. Applebloom joined in, saying that she would show them all who the real winner was. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie bounced up and down in place, not bothering to hide that she was already incredibly desperate. Still, it was fun for her, simply because it was a game.

Rarity sat poised as always, perfectly concealing the building pressure that she felt. She had no intention of letting anyone see her get even the slightest bit desperate. Sweetie belle sat next to her, trying to imitate her, though it was clear that she was already beginning to fidget a bit.

Fluttershy took a few deep breaths as she felt her own desperation begin to set in. She was no stranger to having to hold for long stretches of time. Being shy to a fault, she always struggled to get up the nerve to ask in class or to excuse herself when she was hanging out with her friends, preferring instead to hold it as long as she possibly could and go when she was safely at home.

As all of this was going on around her, Twilight Sparkle crossed her legs at the ankles, wondering how long she was going to last. Since she had joined mostly out of curiosity, she kept a careful eye on everyone, observing. She didn't know what the outcome would be just yet, but she knew at least that it was going to be incredibly interesting!

 


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed, each girl was getting progressively more and more desperate. The loud mouthed group had finally stopped arguing and boasting, instead focusing more on trying to make their predictions of winning come true. When Applebloom first began squirming around and Applejack crossed her legs, it became obvious that the two headstrong sisters had to focus a bit harder to keep control.

“I really don't think I can hold it!” Pinkie Pie said. She seemed to be a lot more desperate than everyone else with her legs tightly crossed and her hands between her legs as she danced around a bit. Still, she didn't seem to mind her predicament very much. She didn't care much about winning herself, only about having the chance to play with everyone.

“It is...pretty difficult after a while,” Twilight Sparkle admitted, blushing a bit. She still had her legs crossed, but otherwise was managing to conceal her level of desperation well.

“Are you kidding me?” asked Pinkie Pie, laughing before cringing as she realized that that wasn't a good idea. “It's nearly impossible after how much I've had to drink!”

“Pinkie, we've had the same amount,” said Rainbow Dash, confused.

“Yeah, you guys I have, but I had a lot more soda earlier cos I wanted to be able to stay up all night! _Duh_ ,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Is that really fair?” asked Twilight Sparkle. “I mean, doesn't that affect the challenge at all?”

“Oh, I don't mind,” said Pinkie Pie, shrugging. “If I lose early, I lose early! I'm just having so much fun playing with everyone!”

The subject was dropped after that, as everyone knew there was no understanding some of Pinkie Pie's reasoning. If she didn't mind that everyone had an edge over her, it was no big deal.

However, it was not long after they had dropped it that the noticed her movements become more and more frantic. She pulled her hands away to reveal a rather large dark spot on her panties that was growing with each second. Soon, it had spread to the point that the pee was running down her legs and onto the floor.

“I lose!” she announced with a giggle as she wet herself. The sight of it caused each of the girls to feel a stronger urge, as well as a stronger desire to not end up in that position. How humiliating, to wet themselves like that! Pinkie Pie didn't seem to have any shame in the matter, but it was a different story for the others.

It was different, in particular, for Fluttershy. She couldn't stand the thought of doing something like that in front of everybody, contest or no contest. She didn't care if everyone in the room had already wet herself, it would still be so humiliating for her to do it as well. She bit down on her lip, feeling her bladder fill more and more but trying her best not to show anyone what she was feeling.

~X~

After some time, there was no a single girl who could keep herself from squirming, no matter how subtle it was. Twilight Sparkle had gone from keeping it incredibly hidden to twisting around in where she sat, legs tightly crossed. Sweetie Belle was bouncing up and down, face red from her effort. Even Rarity and Fluttershy were squirming a bit, though they both kept it to a minimum, for different reasons.

“Wow, this is getting kind of hard,” Rainbow Dash admitted. “Like, seriously, I am just about to burst!”

“I know what you mean,” replied Scootaloo, tapping her foot as she wiggled around. “It gets super hard after a while!”

“Ha! I guess you two aren't gonna last so long after all,” Applebloom said, gloating. Still, she was appearing more and more desperate by the second, and soon had her hands jammed between her legs.

“Guys,” said Twilight Sparkle, “I don't think...” But before she could say anything else, a dark spot began forming on her purple panties, spreading as rapidly as Pinkie Pie's had. She was soon flooding the chair she sat in, and then it splashed onto the floor with a loud hiss that made everyone cringe. She sighed with relief, but her face was a bright red, showing how embarrassed she was to have lost so quickly.

“Two down, six to go,” Rainbow Dash said. “Then I can claim my victory!”

“I thought ya just said it was gettin' hard,” said Applejack.

“That doesn't mean I'm gonna lose! Even you can't say you aren't feeling it right now, we can all see how much you squirm!”

Applejack blushed and said, “Of course! It's plenty bad for me, but I'm just sayin' that you complained first, so you'll probably be the next to go!”

“Me?! It'll be you! You're gonna be next!”

“Uh, guys....I think _I'm_ next,” said Sweetie Belle. They turned to look at her, and sure enough, her panties were growing damper and damper, and little rivulets ran down her legs. Her face was red and her eyes were a bit teary as she said, “I'm sorry, Rarity. I tried to be a lady, but...but...”

“Oh, Sweetie Belle,” Rarity said with a sympathetic face, “it's alright. You did your best, after all! And your big sister is still in it! I'll win for the both of us!”

“Th-thank you,” she said, sniffing.

“Now that's three out!” announced Scootaloo. “I'm totally gonna win this!”

“Not if I do,” Applebloom argued, gritting her teeth and trying her best to hold it in. “You're gonna be wettin' yourself like a little baby!”

“I will not! You're the one who has to hold yourself to keep it in!”

She blushed and said, “So? I'm just doin' what I have to to win! Which I will!”

They went on like this for a bit, but not very much longer because soon Applebloom was regretting how the argument made her lose her focus. Without putting her concentration entirely on the problem at hand, it wasn't long before she lost control of herself. Her yellow panties darkened as Scootaloo watched with glee.

“I-I thought...” Applebloom said with a sniff. “I really thought I could win!”

“It's okay, little sis,” said Applejack. “I'm gonna win this thing and avenge you!”

“Touching,” said Rarity, “but I believe I promised my little sister the same thing. Therefore, it is still going to be me who wins.”

“Is that so? Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

With the group down to Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo, the pressure was on. Scootaloo knew that the odds were stacked against her and her friends, but she also knew their chances of getting to hang out with the older girls rested squarely on her shoulders. So far, she had managed to keep herself under control, but who knew how much longer that would last for her? Every time she saw another girl wet, it made it that much harder on her to avoid the same fate.

Luckily for her, the focus was on Applejack and Rarity at the moment. No one seemed to notice how obviously desperate she had become and no one teased her, because they were all too focused on the showdown between the two older sisters. As they had both vowed to avenge their little sisters, it had seemed to quickly turn into a private competition between them.

Applejack, who had previously had no reservations about letting her desperation show, was now putting on a brave face and trying to keep as still as possible. She was determined to show Rarity that she was unaffected by the situation, though her face quickly grew red from the effort of trying to conceal it. She fidgeted a bit here and there, biting her lip.

Rarity, on the other hand, had thrown properness to the wind. Concealing her desperation was not as important to her as winning, now. It did her no good to look dignified if she lost, and she had a promise to her little sister to keep. She crossed her legs tightly and squirmed about in place, clenching her fists to try and take her mind off how much holding it for this long hurt.

There was a tense silence as they stared each other down, mentally willing the other to lose control. It was an odd turn of the tables, seeing Applejack blushing as she tried to remain perfectly still and Rarity squirming and bouncing around as if she hadn't a care who saw her. Meanwhile, the other three girls waited and watched, forgetting their own needs for the time being.

Suddenly, Applejack grabbed herself, unable to continue pretending. She twisted violently, looking almost on the verge of tears. It was obvious to everyone that she was not going to last more then a moment longer, though she grit her teeth, not ready to give in to her body's demands just yet.

“No, not yet,” she hissed, tightening her grip and increasing her already rapid movements, but it was no use. She had already begun leaking, and no matter how she tried to stop, she could not. Soon, everyone could see the hot jets of urine running down her legs as she wet herself. All the stubbornness in the world could not have kept her from losing control like this.

“Ha!” said Rarity, though she looked away, as the sight almost made her lose control herself. “It appears I was right!”

“It ain't over yet,” replied Applejack. “Maybe I'm out for good, but you'll be soakin' your prissy little panties soon enough.”

“I most certainly will not!” she burst out, then quickly regretted it. She put a hand between her legs to regain her composure. She blushed at the vulgarity of her actions, but she knew that it could not be helped.

Without their little contest as a distraction, the others had to focus on themselves. Fluttershy was still hanging back and trying to hide any signs of desperation, whereas Rainbow Dash was shamelessly holding herself. She was so confident that she would win that she saw no point in pretending she wasn't desperate. After all, did it matter what she looked like as long as she was the one with the bragging rights in the end?

Scootaloo, meanwhile, was growing more and more panicked. Seeing Applejack's accident had once again almost pushed her too far, and if she was going to win, she would have to watch the other three girls do the same. She wasn't sure if she could actually pull through, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends and she didn't want to have to listen to the older girls gloat when she lost. She tried her best to tune out and ignore what was going on around her, focusing solely on keeping her very full bladder in check.

“Come on, Scootaloo,” she whispered to herself, so low that no one else could hear her. “You've got this. You can do it.”

“Stop!” Rarity shouted suddenly in horror, jumping from foot to foot frantically. “Stop at once!”

“Is the proper lady having a bit of a problem?” asked Rainbow Dash with a smirk. Rarity glared at her and opened her mouth to protest, but the question was answered as they heard the splashing of her piss on the floor. She looked positively disgusted and mortified as she soaked herself and made a large puddle on the floor.

“Nobody say another word,” she said, turning away in shame. The others decided to spare her ridicule for now, though when she had recovered, some teasing might take place.

“The final three,” observed Rainbow Dash. “I'm kinda surprised honestly. Who woulda thought my last opponents would be Fluttershy and a kid? No offense to you, Fluttershy.”

“We'll see who the kid is,” grumbled Scootaloo.

“Oh, yeah? Cos here I thought you'd be the next to lose!”

“You're on!”

Fluttershy sighed with relief as the two began butting heads. Once again, there was something to distract from her. She was no longer able to hide how badly she needed to go, though she still was reluctant to do something as obvious as grabbing herself. She felt bad for all of her friends, and she would feel bad for the kids if she beat them and they couldn't stay, but she couldn't stand the thought of wetting herself. Years and years of fighting off her needs in order to appease her bladder shyness would not allow it.

~X~

It was hard to believe, with how much the three girls were positively dying of desperation that any more time could have passed, and yet, it seemed to be a stalemate for quite some time. As each minute passed without a girl losing control, each of them became more certain that they would be the next to go.

Even Rainbow Dash, for all of her confidence, could not deny the fact that she was not going to last much longer. She was mentally panicking, dancing in place, a hand between her legs that barely concealed a small dark spot from where she had already leaked a little bit. She could not believe that she felt close to losing to Fluttershy and Scootaloo, of all people. She felt another little bit leak and resisted the urge to whimper. If she just held on a little longer, surely the other two would give in soon enough.

But she could not hold on. The next spurt that came out was so big that she had to pull her hands away and allow it to run down her legs, and she was well aware that everyone could see that she had already lost.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she flooded her blue panties, but she wouldn't let them fall. It was bad enough that she had lost at her own game; she wasn't going to let anyone see her cry over it. All she could do was play it cool and pretend to be a gracious loser. Then she would root for Fluttershy, so that at least her team would win.

“Well,” she said, laughing halfheartedly, “I guess that's it for me. Come on, Fluttershy, you've got this! Show the kid who's boss!”

“I...I...” The pink haired girl blushed heavily at the sudden attention on her. There were five girls counting on her to pull through, and three little girls urging her to lose. Worse, one of those little girls was her opponent. The pressure from all the attention made her extremely nervous, which did nothing to ease the situation.

In fact, it did the exact opposite of easing the situation. Her nerves hit her hard, and it became impossible to maintain control over her bladder. Her eyes flew open wide and she let out a small squeak as it emptied and all that she had been holding in came rushing out at once. Her face turned a bright red, and she covered it, humiliated that the one thing she had been trying to avoid was happening. If only she had just said no to the contest!

“Did I just...win?” asked Scootaloo, shocked. The older girls were shocked too. They couldn't believe that, against all odds, one of the kids had beat them and that they would be stuck with them the rest of the night.

“You did!” cried Sweetie Bell, overjoyed. “So we get to stay here!”

“You're a regular hero, Scootaloo!” added Applebloom, grinning.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she said, beaming.

“You did good, kid,” said Rainbow Dash, begrudgingly. “And a deal's a deal, you can stay here with us tonight.”

Hearing praise from Rainbow Dash brought her an even greater sense of satisfaction, to the point that she was beginning to forget that, as the winner, she still hadn't gone to the bathroom. “I am pretty great!” she said, laughing. The laughter brought her desperation back to the forefront of her mind and she nearly doubled over.

“I'll be back!” she called, taking off to head inside to the bathroom. However, it wasn't a quick walk, and she felt herself leak a bit with each step. She didn't even care that she had left the barn still in only her panties; she didn't have a second to spare. By the time she made it inside, there was a dark, damp patch on her orange panties.

At last, she had reached the bathroom, but just as she was pulling down her panties, it was all over for her.

Before she could stop herself, she was soaking them and flooding the floor of the bathroom, the relief feeling delicious despite her humiliation. After she had finished wetting herself, she stood there for a moment to catch her breath. There had been something so nice about letting go after holding for so long...

Either way, she had quite the mess to clean up and she had to do it fast before they started to suspect. She was lucky that she had a change of panties, because she couldn't let them see how close their winner had been to losing!

 


End file.
